


Out and About

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: Singularity North
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Digital Art, Gen, I question my life choices, Motorcycles are hard to draw, Sorry about the lazy background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: A picture of Fee Black checking her GPS by a motorcycle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IShouldBeWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get a feel for her hair from what I read so I just used what Danielle Panabaker had in the reference I was using. It doesn't really look like it's been under a helmet, but I hope it works. Enjoy!


End file.
